Past Romance
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Un prisionnier qui devient un chevalier au service de la déesse en tant que dernier espoir de lutte contre les ténébres...Voilà ce qu'est Link. À leur rencontre Hylia commence à être intriguée de celui-ci, et il va lui être trés utile lors des guerres contre les démons. Pendant que Link lui vout un dévouement hors du commun, la déesse commence à ressentir des sentiments pour lui...


_A/N : Bonjour de nouveau pour une nouvelle fic! J'espére que vous allez bien! _

_Moi? trés bien, je viens de finir en beauté mon année scolaire et je suis en vacances depuis ce soir! Je vais donc beaucoup me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fics ^^!_

_J'ai été inspiré du manga de Skyward Sword, reprennant quelques images au début de ma fic mais aprés j'ai laissé libre court à mon imagination! Je compte ici mettre leurs véritables liens et les sentiments d'Hylia envers Link. je trouve qu'il est trés dommage qu'il y est pas de fics avant skyward sword car on parle pas du tout de cette période! _

_Bref, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews qui me font trés plaisir et m'incitent à trés rapidement publier de nouveaux chapitres! __Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: INTRODUCTION**

* * *

La guerre éclate.  
Le Mal et le Bien se combattaient sans merci, s'entretuant avec violence. Beaucoup de mortels en étaient morts et les démons dominaient malgré les nombreuses interventions des déesses dans la bataille, sans succés. La situation s'aggravait au fil des jours et devenait des plus critiques.  
Sous le danger, des chevaliers d'Hylia se dérigaient dans un grand château où se trouvait Link. Pénétrant dans la piéce, Ils se mettaient à l'approcher lui adressant la parole:

**"Héro Link. L'homme qui vous a trompé, Dagianis, s'est fait tué par L'avatar du Néant. S'il vous plaît allez voir la lumiére, les démons domineront le Monde.."**

Link était enchaîné contre le mur de la sombre piéce, Sa tenue étant trouée de toutes parts. Il les regarde, disant d'une voix légérement moqueuse:

**"Vous étiez les premiers à dire de n'avoir besoin d'aucun héros fort et vous me demandez désormais de me battre..? Cela fait trop longtemps, de plus mon épée est cassée et je ne peux même plus courrir maintenant.."**

Ils déclaraient et lui répondaient:

**"Ce petit malentendu a été entendu. Tout le monde sait désormais que votre préssentiment de dangers était correct. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir repousser L'avatar du Néant et protéger la terre Hylia!"**

Un chevalier ajoutait:

**"Voici votre arme, celle d'Orville. Elle a été gardé avec le plus grand soin."**

Orville lui tendait l'épée, disant d'une voix suppliante:

**"Héros Link, c'est un honneur de vous présenter cette lame."**

Link qui était désormais enfilé de son armure et équipait de son épée, pensait:

**_*Je pensais pouvoir me reposer tranquille mais.. Si vous réveillez le lion, il détachera ses chaînes!*_**

Il sortait avec les chevaliers, et était accueilli par des applaudissements. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux, quand il pensait, pensif :

**_*Hylia.. même si le coeur des gens changent...Jamais la pureté, beauté et fierté de cette terre changera.. Si vous avez besoin de moi.. Je me battrai pour toujours vous défendre.."*_ **

Il s'unissait avec quatre autres soldats, s'exclamant avec eux:

**"Battons nous, enfants d'Hylia!"**

Une grande chose apparaîssait au même moment dans le Ciel, un soldat disant:

**"Qu'est-ce cette chose? Un oiseau?"**

L'oiseau s'approchait à une vitesse fulgurante, tous les soldats criants:

**"C'est un monstre! Un montre qui veut encore nous attaquer, Tirez!"**

Seul Link ne tirait pas, s'exclamant:

**"Attendez, il y a quelqu'un qui est à son dos ce n'est pas un monstre!"**

L'animal atterissait devant eux, une femme gracieuse descendant doucement de celui-ci. Elle prennait la parole, disant:

**"Je suis la déesse blanche, Hylia. C'est un oiseau céleste, oiseaux des dieux."**

Tout le monde étaient surpris de ses paroles, s'exclamant:

**_"Une Déesse? C'est la Déesse qui veille sur Hylia!"_**

Celle-ci s'approchait de Link, disant d'une voix neutre:

**"Tu es le Héros je suppose je ne me trompe pas ? "**

Le nouveau soldat lui répondait de maniére affirmative, s'inclinant légérement:

**"Oui, mon nom est Link. C'est un honneur de vous voir et je vous défendrai coûte que coûte."**

Hylia le regardait, voyant en lui une grande détermination. Légérement sourriante et intriguée par le nouveau chevalier, elle répondait toujours sa même voix:  
**  
"Bienvenu dans notre armée. Je vois en toi une grande force, tu vas nous être utile dans cette terrible bataille qui nous oppose aux démons... Tu es notre dernier espoir dans cette grande lutte."  
**  
Link lui répondait doucement:

**"Comptez sur moi , je ne veux en aucun cas vous décevoir..."**

Alors qu'Hylia s'apprêtait à parler, elle se retourne rapidement sous les cris des autres soldats. Les démons venaient en masse et ils commençaient à attaquer tous les mortels. Un qui avait l'air fort et robuste se dérigeait vers Hylia, parlant avec la voix ricaneuse:

**"Alors ce garçon est le héros qui est d'aprés toi celui qui nous vainquera... Trés bien, qu'il montre de quoi il est capable. Tu espéres quoi provenant d'un mortel? Tout ce que tu penses n'est qu'illusoire! Comment peux-tu tomber aussi bas Hylia?"**

Il se dérigeait rapidement vers Hylia, quand Link se mettait devant t'elle au même instant pour parer le coup qu'il allait porter à la déesse. Confiant, il disait d'une voix un peu moqueuse:

**"Je ne vous laisserai pas traiter la déesse de cette sorte et ne sous-estimez jamais un ennemi, même plus faible que vous car vous pourriez bien avoir des surprises..."**

Il frappait habilement tous les démons à proximité d'Hylia quand celui-ci répondait toujours avec sa même voix:

**"Vous avez dit? Je vous conseillerai de vous tenir à l'écart si vous tenez à la vie.."**

Hylia était stupéfaite devant Link. Un si grand dénouement et courage qui font de lui un Mortel avec une grande puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le démon quant à lui, gardait ses distances avec le nouveau héros..  
Décidement, il était bien plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé...Autant pour Hylia et le Démon.  
La déesse cependant avait son attention portée sur les cris de plus en plus nombreux et les dégâts qui augmentaient considérablement autour d'elle. Elle s'exclame à Link:

**"Il faut que quelqu'un cesse les morts des soldats, la situation devient grave Link. Je pense que tu es le seul capable d'arrêter ce fléau."**

Le nouveau chevalier rétorquait aussitôt ses paroles entendues:

**"Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule, vous courrez beaucoup trop de dangers! Vous êtes l'ennemie principale des démons!'**

La déesse avec un fin sourrire, lui répond de sa voix neutre:

**" Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, souviens-toi que je suis une déesse et donc par conséquence posséde un grand nombre de pouvoirs pour attaquer et me protéger. Les soldats n'en possédent pas contrairement à moi et c'est pour cela qu'il faut absolument éliminer tous ces démons au plus vite et sauver tous ceux qu'on peut."**

Link décidait de ne pas argumenter plus sur le sujet, lui disant comme derniére parole:

**"D'accord mais faîtes tout de même attention à vous, je n'aimerai pas qu'il vous arrive malheur."**

Hylia lui répondait à sa parole::

**"Je ferrai attention et fais le également car tu restes tout de même un mortel, ne te surpasses pas pour moi."**

Le jeune chevalier hochait la tête en guise de réponse et l'épée en main, il se dérigeait vers les soldats en danger pour les lâcher à l'emprise des démons. Armé de patience, il tuait un par un les démons tandis qu'Hylia de son côté soignait les mortels que Link avait réussit à sauver, et protégeait les mortels des démons.  
Quelques heures plus tard, tout semblait terminer. On entendait plus aucuns bruits de pas, d'armes en tout genre... Hylia se reléve délicatement aprés avoir soigné le dernier mortel survivant à la bataille, déclarant d'une voix calme:

**"Tout semble en ordre pour le moment.. Nous avons réussis à éliminer les démons et ce grâce à Link, notre Héros"**

Au prononcement du nom Link et ne l'ayant pas vu depuis leurs derniéres paroles trop préoccupée de la bataille, elle essaye de l'aperçevoir. Apparamment, personne semblait être sur le champ de bataille car ce qu'elle voyait n'était que des morts et armes en tout genre...  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle devenait inquiéte se dérigeant vers les autres mortelles pour les interroger:

**"Où est Link, quelqu'un le sait-t'il?"**

Ils lui répondaient que non et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que celle-ci aperçevait Link contre un arbre isolé. Il était allongé et ressentait de la souffrance mais celui-ci refusait de la montrer, pensant qu'un chevalier ne devait en aucun cas montrer ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit.  
Il avait reçu beaucoup de coups mais avait continué de se battre, ayant une grande loyauté envers Hylia. C'est lui-même qui se décidait de prendre la parole en premier:

**"Content de savoir que vous n'avez rien. Finalement aprés persévérance, nous avons réussi à éradiquer les démons"**

Hylia laissait passer quelques instants jusqu'à finalement dire un petit sourrire au visage:

**"La persévérance est La voie vers la réussite, Oui. Je te remercies de ta contribution quant à la revenue de la Paix. Rares sont ceux où j'ai vu autant de détermination et courage.. Tu t'es combattu remarquablement."**

Link qui semblait un peu gêné se mettait à rire nerveusement doucement:

**"C'est trop d'honneur, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne suis pas un héros"**

La déesse lui répondait négativement:

**"Tu as tout ce mérite et ce, sans exagération. Tu es le plus puissant de tous mes chevaliers."**

Link lui répondait légérement incliné par un simple:

**"Je vous rermercie de ces constats chaleureux, déesse. Sachez que ma fidélité n'arrêtera jamais envers vous."**

Hylia appréciait ses paroles, faisant apparaître un fin sourrire. Toutefois, son attention se portait sur son col quelques instants plus tard.  
En effet elle constatait qu'il était baigné de sang et que le héros devait être blessé. Elle demandeait, légérement soucieuse:

**"Tu disais être content que je n'ai rien suite à cette bataille.. Mais il me semble qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton cas.. Ai-je tord?"**

Le chevalier qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. Devait-t'il avouer la vérité pour Hylia ou bien faire son devoir de soldat..? Il optait pour la premiére option, ne voulant en aucun cas trahir la déesse. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il décidait de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance :

**"Non vous n'avez pas tord mais ne vous inquiétez guére, il ne s'agit que de blessures superficielles.."**

Ressentant clairement de la douleur dans son aura, elle rétorquait le regard peiné:

**"Minimiser le tout m'inquiéte davantage, car tu cache quelque chose qui semble être plus important.. J'en ai la certitude rien qu'à ressentir ton aura car elle dégage une onde négative de souffrance."**

Link était bouche bée face aux propos de celle-ci. Rien qu'à son aura elle pouvait détecter ses sentiments et émotions, quand il se rappelait qu'elle était une déesse. Toutefois même sachant cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris de ses capacités et pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas la contredire car tout ce qu'elle disait était vérité. C'est alors qu'un silence s'installait entre le mortel et la déesse, eux deux ne disant rien à l'autre.  
Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que quelqu'un se remettait à prendre la parole, et c'était Hylia. Elle se mettait à ses côtes, se rapprochant de lui.

**"Laisse-moi faire désormais, je vais te guérir de tes blessures."**

Hylia lui retirait le haut de sa tunique et armure, constant avec peine ses entailles profondes. Décidement, il avait combattu malgré ses blessures ce qui la rendait agacée. Déposant ses douces petites mains pâles sur son torse, elle se mettait à parler:

**"Si tu es dans l'incapacité de te battre, je préfére que tu mettes fin à cela plutôt que de te blesser davantage..."**

De la magie provenaient de ses mains, se répandant sur tout son torse.  
Le chevalier se laissait faire sans rien dire, quand il commençait à ressentir la substance de la magie sur son torse. La douleur se dissipait peu à peu, et ses blessures se refermaient comme par miracle. Il devait avouer que cela le soulageait beaucoup, au final il se disait que c'était pas si mal d'avoir avouer à la déesse qu'il était blessée. Un fin sourrire se formait sur ses lévres, se levant délicatement tout en remettant une nouvelle tunique que la déesse lui tendait.

**"Je vous remercies, je ferrai attention à l'avenir vous en avez ma parole."**

Hylia se mettait à elle aussi avoir un sourrire fin, le regardant longuemment. Elle ne le savait pourquoi mais celle-ci se mettait à avoir une certaine satisfaction envers le jeune homme. Oui, La déesse commençait à l'apprécier et voulait en savoir plus le consernant...

**"C'est naturel, tu m'as déjà tant aidé..**

C'est ainsi qu'elle était à ses côtés et le suivait dans son chemin, appréciant sa compagnie. Link laissait Hylia le suivre, même s'il ne comprennait pas trop pourquoi elle le suivait. Toutefois, être intriguant pour une déesse pouvait s'avérer bien , et elle était particuliérement belle...

* * *

À SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE 2


End file.
